tabdpitabmfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Notable Events
The history of TABDPITABM is told through primary accounts. The major events are all tweets, linked in the headings. The dates are E.S.T. because I don't know how to know what day they were posted in the U.K. where they came from. Events P.P. (Pre-Podcast) May 4, 2018 The Awakening Josh watches The Angry Birds Movie and reveals The Great Truth on twitter. August 14, 2018 Spreading The Great Truth With the threat of losing his twitter account looming overhead, Josh decides to take on the mission of spreading The Great Truth by tweeting only that. Sharing The Clip To convince those who stood again him Josh shares The Clip, the central text of TABDPITABM, the part of The Angry Birds Movie where the Angry Birds drink piss. August 19, 2018 The First Content After doing a bunch of tweets for five days, we see the fetus of the TABDPITABM podcast beginning to take form through audio commentary. The Second Half of the First Content Josh posts the second half of the first content. August 20, 2018 Important Development We learn that Beck Bennett will be in the sequel planned for September 6, 2019. August 21, 2018 The Threat Josh says "i'm going to start an angry birds movie piss drinking scene podcast" P.P. (Post-Podcast) Events August 22, 2018 It Happens The first episode of TABDPITABM is posted. August 28, 2018 Josh Stops Posting Podcasts Every Day He goes to three days a week and it is still pretty hard to keep up. August 30, 2018 The First Kim Kardashian Thursday Every Thursday @ Kim Kardashian on twitter. September 6, 2018 Josh Sells Out Josh uses a viral tweet to promote his ideology. September 12, 2018 Josh Makes Empty Threats THEY DRINK PISS September 26, 2018 Josh edits the wiki. He adds only this. December 2, 2018 Episode 40: Come Talk About P*ss! TABDPITABM has it's first open recording. December 10, 2018 Episode 42: Young the Giant Concert Josh announce's the contest for Keaton's co-co-host January 18, 2019 Episode 50: The Angry Birds Movie Audio Commentary The Only Moment in Podcast History Stan Lee's Personal Timeline Beginning of Time, The Garden of Eden Stan Lee tries to introduce himself to Adam and Eve, but because of their nudity becomes bashful and can only get his first name out. 1330 B.C., Ancient Egypt Stan Lee creates the first web page in conversation with Tutankhamun, who reveals that Ancient Aliens told him about Stan's idea for Spider-Man even though he told that to the interesting aliens in private, it was his private idea. 200, or more specifically March 15, 44 B.C., Ancient Rome Stan Lee tells Julius Caesar about his idea for a superhero called Spider-Man he invented because he wanted a superhero who could crawl on walls. He based the color wheel he was supposed to be inventing on the colors of Spider-Man's costume and his own mouthful of piss. 1400s-1500s A.D., England Stan Lee comes up with the idea to make Spider-Man half wet, and get permission from King Arthur to do so as long as it's holy water. This is also the time of the creation of Old York City for Stan Lee so that Spider-Man can be from New York City. 1860s A.D., America Stan Lee pitches The Angry Birds movie to Abraham Lincoln, who doesn't know what movies are but believes it will heal America.Category:Useful Information Category:Josh